The present disclosure relates to techniques for programming smart-card terminals. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique that facilitates remote programming of a Europay MasterCard Visa (EMV) terminal using a portable electronic device.
Many financial transactions are conducted using smart-card terminals, such as an EMV terminal in which consumers conduct a financial transaction using a smart card that includes a chip that contains financial information and also by providing a personal identification number (PIN). Typically EMV terminals are configured by a manufacturer or a distributor.
However, this configuration approach is cumbersome and inflexible. In particular, this configuration approach obstructs other channels, such as: sales of smart-card terminals in retails stores, giving away smart-card terminals at trade shows, etc. As a consequence, it is often difficult or expensive to provide EMV terminals to smaller merchants.